


Climbs Quickly vs leopard

by Loracine



Category: A Beautiful Friendship - David Weber, Honor Harrington Series - David Weber
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-18
Updated: 2015-02-18
Packaged: 2018-03-13 14:52:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3385865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loracine/pseuds/Loracine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a blurb I wrote using the first sentence from David Weber's book "A Beautiful Friendship". It is very AU in that I made it about lemurs rather than treecats, but the feel is so Sphinx that I consider it fan fiction regardless.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Climbs Quickly vs leopard

_Climbs Quickly scurried up the nearest trunk, then paused at the first cross-branch to clean his sticky true-hands and hand-feet with fastidious care._ He smoothed the edges of his fur with saliva coated true-hands, making the grey fur gleam in the morning light. The forest breathed and talked around him, the collective voices of every resident animal creating a stunning cacophany of sound as the customary morning announcements were made all at once. Climbs Quickly dug his clawed hand-feet into the bark of the fig tree and stretched up, then grasped another handful of the succulent fruit for his morning meal. The taste burst sweet and ripe on his tongue.

A dark shape moved in the distance, a spotted glimmer amid the foliage, and disappeared. Climbs Quickly never saw it, but Far Leaper did. Her shrill scream of warning a loud proclamation of, "Leopard. Ground. Sun. Four trees.," was repeated enough times that the entire troop, and every other creature in the vicinity, got the message. Far Leaper had seen a leopard on the ground in the direction of the sun about four tree trunks from the one she stood in. A veritable cloud of grey lemurs, their striped tails streaming behind them, took to the treetops in one giant swarming mass. True-hands and hand-feet grasped branches and protruding bits of bark as Climbs Quickly followed behind the last bunch.

A plaintiff cry from below grabbed his attention and he whipped his head down to scan the branches below him. Strong Grip, a male young one only a few months old, is trapped down below, his frantic mother unable to convince him to transfer his death grip from the branch onto her fur so he could be carried upward on her back. Climbs Quickly leaps down, landing nimbly on the branch above the pair, then moved to pry the young ones true-hands from the branch. He cooed to Strong Grip and after a few tense moments the task was accomplished. The trio flowed like grey furred water up the tree to join the rest of the troop and the leopard would have to find another meal today.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first posting on the site ever. Please leave comments!


End file.
